The Bandits of the Black Forest
by renelenier
Summary: The knights of Camelot ride to the aid of an ally. Arthur, Merlin and Gwaine enter the strange kingdom, but find that nothing as is it should be. Mentions of A/G. Changing the rating to T to be safe.
1. A Hero's Welcome

Disclaimer: I do not own Merlin.

**This came out of nowhere to ruin the perfect little fic writing world I have been crafting since the summer. The good news is, this one will be a short story (50K words or less). I tend to start out writing short stories and ended up with novels, but if I can resist the urge to turn this into another Arwen story it should not grow into much more than I have planned for it.**

**So this is my first Arthur and Merlin adventure story (no slash). Because I just can't help myself, there are A/G references through out and I think this is ultimately is about A/G in the end. Anyway, enjoy and apologies to those of you who might be waiting for an update to my Sins of the Father series. This one jumped ahead in the line.**

* * *

Arthur shifted in his saddle again, the many days of riding taking its toll. Over his right shoulder he noticed a preoccupied Merlin and Gwaine. Why he had agreed to the young man coming along for the journey was still a mystery. At one moment, his thoughts were clear and resolved. He remembers saying to his servant that while Gwaine was one of the best fighters he had seen, but the man was a liability and bringing him to Bernicia to fight bandits for King Ulric was not something his father could tolerate, should something go wrong. There was much at stake. There is of course, the issue of defeating this hoard, but there was also all he left behind in Camelot.

The young Prince sent a weary glare towards the direction of the loud cackles that came from his knights whenever the dark haired man went on about one of his adventures. With the rebuke, the forest was quiet again. They could just begin to see the towers of the castle perched atop the pack of trees just ahead of them.

It would not be much longer now. They would be greeted by the King and tomorrow they would begin the hunt for the wayward brigands that terrorize the woods on the other side of the stronghold.

He kicked his heels and three dozen of Camelot's knights, his servant Merlin and the one bandit that was in his company, for some strange reason he could not recall, all followed. They rode over the massive stone bridge that was so wide that the small army did not have to break their ranks to cross it. It was attached to a long, planking of heavy wooden beams that were strung together to form a massive drawbridge.

Arthur was not sure whether the bridge was always like this or if they had been seen them from some great distance away. He got his answer when a patchwork gate made of hardened iron hammered into the ground behind the last of his knights and a loud clacking of chains began to pull at the wooden structure.

Everyone stopped to admire the engineering in progress and through the small square openings of the darkened metal they could see the weighted drawbridge slam shut, sealing them inside surrounded by the despondent faces of the citizenry.

In all the tales his father told of this great kingdom, none were of the fear and trepidation being worn on the features of the men, women and especially the children in these streets.

The army regrouped, the sound of hooves stomping closer at a deafening pace. The people scattered like vermin as the horses' whining screamed down the narrow, stone road that led from the lower town towards the inner sanctum of the castle. They were coming. Charging like lightening.

The men who rode them seem to have no care of the force that stood between them and the gate. In fact, it was as if they did not even see them at all. Their specters grew larger and the speed did not slow. It was only five of them, riding in a careful, regimented arrow pattern. The streets were emptied. Doors locked tight and windows shuttered.

The only noise was a steady, regal voice commanding men to 'Hold' and the animal's feet pulling up as they stopped just a few paces in front of the Prince's steed.

The armor-clad men and their bluish, black horses with thick manes remained quiet, surveying the troupe. The leader moved his horse closer to pace the narrow gap between the two set of fighters. On his second pass, he came to rest before the Prince.

Dismounting, he bow and stepped backward to remove his helmet, revealing a sculpted face with dark eyes, black hair as sinister as their horse's and a scar that traced the curve of his cheek down to his jaw, ending somewhere below the his shiny armor.

"You must be Prince Arthur," he spoke with a nobility far above his current station. "I am Sir Richard, commander of the King's army. We welcome you and your men."

Arthur released his hand from the hilt of his blade, plucking one finger away at a time. Never taking his eyes off the man, he accepted the outstretched arm and shook it in brotherhood.

"This is not the welcome I am sure you were expecting, but these are trying times for our people." Sir Richard continued. Arthur nodded and the man retook his horse. He looked at each of the knights cloaked in red capes once more before turning and riding ahead at an equal speed. It was as if he did not know any other way to ride.

Nothing seemed right, Arthur thought. These five men approached an army of nearly forty well-trained knights with no fear. If they are examples of but a few of the men in King Ulric's army, then why on earth would he ever need Camelot's assistance to defeat a gang of outlaws?

The knights were given leave, but not before Arthur gave them a word of caution through his new messenger, Gwaine. It seems he had found a use for the man after all. Along with Merlin and Sir Leon, the foreign Prince walked the halls of the great castle towards the throne room where the King sat smiling next to an empty chair and a pale, thin but solid man with blond, almost white hair and a rich velvet robe with one hand grasping at the back of the King's throne.

"King Ulric," Arthur greeted the royal. The man's face was brightened at the sight. In two large steps the space between the pair disappeared. He hugged the Prince as if he were a long lost son.

"Prince Arthur. I am glad that you have come." Arthur did not mask his confusion well. "You and your men must be tired from the long journey. Please," he said calling a young maid. "take the Prince and the others and show them to their rooms. We will have supper in the hall after sundown. Get some rest."

A flurry of maids and man servants went to work at the behest of their liege. Within moments the visitors from Camelot were in lavish rooms, each with a servant to cater to their needs. In Arthur's case, he had two. Merlin felt unnecessary, like one too many pieces of accessory in a room. He stood as the boy made short work at removing Arthur's armor before vanishing behind the door with a promise to return with the polished garb in short order.

"Perhaps this trip will not be a complete loss. _You_ could certainly learn something from him."

"Arthur," he started wanting to address the quip, but deciding that it could wait. "There is something very wrong here."

"I know Merlin. I should have him for a servant instead of you."

"Arthur, I'm being serious."

"I know Merlin," he answered, sighing and taking a seat at the table. He ran the tips of his fingers back and forth through his hair as he thought. After a long while, he looked up at Merlin who was tending to his tunic in preparation for the welcome feast. He sighed again and slumped back into the chair.

A tiny knock came to his door. "Enter," he said.

The door creaked open and a young woman stepped inside. She wore a dark purple dress laced in random patterns with gold threading. On her head sat a tiny crown around the soft waves of her brown hair. Her eyes sparkled with intrigue and flashed light brown and green specs each time she batted her eyes. Her skin was warm, smooth and glistened in the waning sunlight.

"Prince Arthur. I am Princess Phillipa. I know you must be weary from travel so I will be brief. I wanted to greet you properly and thank you for coming to my father's aid."

She was beautiful. Both men stood speechless at the sight of her. She looked between the two of them. When neither produced any words, she brought a hand to her mouth and cleared her throat.

"Ah, right, of course. Anything to help," the prince rambled out.

She nodded with a half smile, turned and left the room.

"She is…" Merlin spoke as soon as the door was shut. "Just…," he tried again. "I mean, I've seen…but she's..."

"Close your mouth Merlin and stop acting like a love struck little teenager. She is a Princess."

Merlin shook his head and returned to cleaning the tunic. "You could barely speak yourself," he taunted.

"Shut up Merlin."

* * *

**A/N: Much more to come. Please review now that you have read it. I always appreciate hearing whatever others have to say. I should have an update for this on Friday.**

**P.S. The chapters should all be about this length.**


	2. See the Truth Behind the Lies

Merlin left the Prince to his machinations and the Bernician servant that Arthur lavished praise upon. The maze of passageways in the castle all resembled each other without the guidance of a subject from these lands.

There were people darting in and out of every corner, moving so fast and of a single-minded purpose. Merlin just watched as they ignored him. He had never seen so many servants inside a castle before.

He rounded the corner past the cloisters. Loud voices reverberated from the end of the corridor. He ducked behind a smooth column and listened as the two men spoke.

"The reputation of Prince Arthur and his knights is well known to any man brave enough to defend his home," Merlin recognized the voice as Sir Richard's.

"Not every man is made for service. Some are meant for greater things; to lead others into battle." Merlin edged his nose around the pillar, but he could only see the Bernician knight, out of his armor and dressed in a fine tunic of bright blue and white silks.

"And you believe yourself to be such a man Leofrick?" He didn't answer him. "The Princess will never love you." Richard continued.

"Love may not be instant, but it can grow from mutual respect."

Sir Richard hollered in laughter. "She respects you less than she could possibly love you."

"_You_ were never a good judge of her feelings." This response quieted the knight again. The handsome young man's proud jaw grinded in anger; the scar on the side of his face danced with the movement.

Merlin could see his mind searching for something to say, but his mouth twisted shut. He retreated down another set of cloisters. The footsteps of the other man faded in the opposite direction.

The young warlock turned on his heels and walked back in the direction of Arthur's chambers. His feet flew up the stairs at the entrance of the wing reserved for the King's visitors. He dashed past the rows of tapestry hung on both sides of the wall, sewn in a fashion to display great victories of their Kings, from the past and present times.

He flung his body around the corner at the end of the hall and collided with something hard, dressed in brown, "Ow," he shouted from his now seated position on the floor.

"Merlin, are you all right? Where are you headed in such a hurry?"

"I need to see Arthur right away."

Gwaine lifted him up by the arm and dragged him to his feet. They walked to the last door on the right. Merlin didn't knock. He burst through the door and yelled Arthur's name.

The startled Prince turned away from the window. "What is it now Merlin?"

"Arthur, there is something I have to tell you." He recounted the conversation to both men.

"You said it yourself Merlin. Princess Phillipa is a beautiful woman." Arthur stated flatly. Gwaine's shoulders grew in the chair at Arthur's mention of the woman's splendor. His interest finally piqued above mere curiosity. "It is not unusual for someone like her to have multiple suitors." The Prince concluded.

"No, but there's something else," he walked away, scratching the side of his head.

"Well?" Arthur asked him.

"I don't know, but nothing makes any sense here."

"He's probably right Arthur."

"You too?" Arthur said looking at Gwaine. "I have to get to the banquet. For God's sakes both of you, try not to start a war."

"Wouldn't dream of it my liege," Gwaine joked with a broad smile. Arthur shook his head as he stepped across the threshold leaving the men in his chambers. Gwaine picked up his heels and dropped them onto the table. "It looks like we will have to solve this mystery by ourselves Merlin. Now, tell me about this Princess again."

* * *

The banquet hall was alive with teams of nobles, over indulgent servants and the royal family who sat opposite the large doors that opened as Arthur and the long procession of Camelot knights entered to the sounds of trumpets and applause from the grateful court.

The King spoke. The natural resonance in his voice thundered against the walls and fell over the crowd in a blanketing wave. A muscular arm snaked over and unto Arthur's shoulder as the large man pulled him close as he continued to speak of old alliances and lifelong friendships.

"Arthur," he said when he was finished addressing the people. "This is my daughter, Princess Phillipa."

"We have met father," she answered with a pretty smile. "I did not wish the Prince to believe I was ungrateful, so I visited his quarters as soon as I returned from my stroll through the market." Arthur smiled, once again unable to find words. "Please, sit next to me," she said.

The King interrupted her motion. "My dear, I would prefer if the Prince sat next to me."

He gently, forced Arthur to stand before the chair next to his. The Princess frowned, but took her place aside her father. Arthur noted her disappointment? No, it was not disappointment; it was something else.

Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Sir Richard and the man that stood with the King in the throne room earlier, making their way towards them. The King beamed. The knight did not stop to greet him, only bowing respectfully to his King before taking a protective stance behind the Princess. She concentrated her stare ahead of her.

"Prince Arthur, this is my advisor, Leofrick. He has been our kingdom's savior in this time of torment."

"Your Highness. We all appreciate Camelot's goodwill and hope that we will not keep you too long from your home."

Arthur shook his hand. It was not as limp as he had anticipated it would be. "We are honored that your King would think so much of us to ask."

"It was the Princess's idea in truth," the jovial King added. Arthur looked to see that the young woman busy throwing the fruit from her plate and handing the meat to a large hound that sat guard beside her.

The stone-faced knight seemed to have finally found something to smile at, as he watched her over the tall back of the chair.

"We should eat. Please, sit." Ulric said.

The King took his chair and Leofrick sat next to the Princess. The knight watched with keen eyes trained on the pair seated before him, smile erased from his features. The dog growled until she placed her hand atop his head and he fell silent.

Arthur convinced himself to find something else to look at in the room. Gwaine and Merlin were with his knights, drinking and talking as true guests of the appreciative King. He took large bites of his food. It was very good and especially good after living off of rations for the past few days. He tried not to drink too much of wine, but it was rather tasty.

Unable to avoid it any longer, he glanced over at the Princess. This time, she was speaking with the advisor. She was smiling at him, but there was an obvious tension in her lips though Leofrick did not appear to be notice it. He was like a man in love, gazing deeply into her eyes and hanging on to each of her words.

It would not be difficult to see why this man, Sir Richard and all the other men in the room watched her with such attention. She was their Princess and of remarkable beauty. Pleasant and not foolish or insipid, if she was aware enough to suggest that Camelot's forces be summoned to this mission.

The King broke into Arthur's musing with a long tale of how he and Uther were not always friends in their youth; how they competed for the hand of a young lady and that he, in the end, won her favor. The woman was Queen Beatrix, Princess Phillipa's mother.

He went on to say that Uther lost all interest the moment he laid eyes on Ygraine. He spoke of the love they had for the women they had lost. Arthur watched as the man's face grew more somber with the telling before he stopped suddenly. It was as if he had forgotten how to speak.

The King's large brown eyes blinked in a flurry then he grabbed his goblet and took to his feet. "My Lords, Ladies, distinguished guests and people of Bernicia, it is with the greatest of pride and the happiness of a blessed king and father that I announce to you this evening the union of my daughter and my most trusted advisor, Leofrick."

The celebration in the room was swallowed up by the words of the man. Most did not know how to react. Many did not react at all.

The Princess and the knight were frozen, while the advisor grinned from ear to ear. He was the first to stand and applaud, of course. Everyone else followed, hesitant to start but then the Princess smiled, stood and took the hand of her betrothed. That small act seemed to put everyone at ease. The music started again and the servants multiplied around the room with jugs of wine to fill every empty or half-empty cup.

It was not long after her engagement proclamation, that the Princess left the hall. The knight begged to follow, but she dismissed him. His stare was unmistakable. It was hurt and rejection. Arthur remembered the feeling from that day inside of Guinevere's small home when she told him that she could not be his Queen.

Sir Richard could not raise his head to look at anyone. He stalked out of the banquet hall. Only a few showed signs of concerns. The King was not among them. He was overjoyed and with his advisor, continued to drink and speak in hushed voices.

The entire place was like a well crafted piece of tapestry hung above a cluster of fissures in a wall. What did not hold reason was why everyone was content with the façade.

* * *

**A/N: Look at me updating ahead of schedule :). Reviews are like violins, they make everything better. 8)  
**


	3. The Princess and the Giant

Arthur listened as Sir Richard provided him and the others with copious reports on all of the bandit's activities – another curious revelation, bandits that did not rob or terrorize the people. These men terrorized the army, striking direct attacks on the kingdom itself; thefts from the armory, a failed kidnapping and two apparent attempts on the lives of the King and his advisor. Each one met with a surprise raid of their hide out that was not a surprise to the outlaws and easily outwitted by the force camped somewhere in the heart of the Black Forest.

"They know our tactics, how we fight and they always seem to know when we are coming. The King and I believe that there is a traitor, a saboteur amongst the army," Leofrick stated.

"My men are loyal to the crown," Sir Richard replied. Arthur knew his mood had not improved since last night, but Leofrick's accusation only made it worsen. He felt some pity for the man's plight. It is not easy to watch the one you love be handed over to another by their father.

"Your men are ineffective. They have failed to defeat these ruffians under your leadership."

"What would you know of leadership," Richard retorted.

"Sirs, please. It solves nothing to argue about how we find ourselves here," Arthur broke in. "Thank you Sir Richard, for all the information. We will leave as soon as-"

There was a loud clash as the doors to the council room violently swung open. The young man was about to speak, but his first word was swallowed by the tolling of the bells outside.

"What is it boy," the angered advisor demanded to know.

"It is the Princess, my Lord," the air escaped his lungs, breaking in between his words. He took a full breath and his chest puffed out. "She has been taken." Everyone stiffened. Leofrick's face paled, while Sir Richard grabbed the boy's arm.

"My Lord," the servant screamed in pain, falling to his knees.

"Sir Richard, please." Another of the Bernician knights said, imploring him to let the boy go. He complied. "Go on. Tell us everything that you know," the knight continued.

"Her maids went to her chambers this morning. She was not there, but as she often goes riding very early, it did not alert anyone at the time. When they returned mid morning to complete their chores, one of them found this. He handed Richard the parchment.

He read the note. "They have taken her south towards Deira. It is a little more than a full day's ride with our quickest horses and no rest."

"What do they want for her," Leofrick asked.

"Gold." He handed the note to the King's advisor. "The King will pay the ransom. He would give anything for her." Richard said, his voice cracked and he swallowed hard.

Leofrick glared at the knight, who returned the stare in earnest.

"Perhaps this is good fortune." Arthur stepped in sensing the growing tension in the room. "If their numbers are as you say Sir Richard, they would not have all gone to Deira with the Princess. They know the King will pay the ransom and he will send it with his army. Richard, you should go on to secure the return of the Princess while my men and I will try to find their camp. A division in their ranks should give us the advantage we need to overtake them."

Arthur stood waiting as neither man spoke.

After a moment, the advisor agreed. "I will go to the King and make the preparations for my wife's return." He left them in the room.

"My men will be ready. Good luck to you, Prince Arthur." Sir Richard stormed out with his knights, leaving just Arthur and his men in the room.

"We will need to be careful, Sire," Sir Leon said.

Arthur nodded in agreement.

* * *

In no time at all, Sir Richard left with much of the Bernician army and satchels filled with gold. They rode south. The knights of Camelot made ready their horses and left a short while after riding in the same general direction.

The sun was just past its highest point in the sky when they entered into the thick brush and dense cluster of trees that outlined the edges of the Black Forest.

"Arthur."

"What is it Merlin," he replied.

"We should not be here. I do not have a good feeling about this." Merlin had already voiced this opinion, but felt it was necessary to restate his worry. The woods were still, not even the sounds of nature spoke up and it made the hairs on the back of the neck of the watchful servant stand at attention.

"Be quiet Merlin," Arthur said. It was not that he was not listening to the young man that insisted on pointing out the obvious dangers of the precarious mission; it was that he could have sworn he saw a shadow moving in the distance. The Prince raised his arm, halting the army. They stood, motionless, listening. There was no sound again. No movement, except the eerie noiseless swaying of the branches of the trees. Arthur's stomach tensed, the muscles tightening as they always did whenever something was not right.

There was nothing. He dropped his arm and allowed his horse to begin the march again. It took one step before a sound was detected. He froze again. The cooing noise was an alert, a not so subtle message between an invisible scout and his yet undetected army. A response came moments later from the other side of Arthur's men.

There was a loud rush of breaking branches and stomping feet coming from all around them. The first rush of men went for the knights on the outside of the formation. They pulled them from their horses when they could and fought them from below if needed.

Arthur jumped from his saddle and drew his sword. No one had attacked him. He spun around to see Merlin being pushed back into the trees by Gwaine, who sparred with another man who did not appear to be trying very hard or was just not very good. There was a loud horn and Arthur felt the ground shake below his feet. Once, once more and then another. They were footsteps, but who or what could make such things with their feet.

Camelot's sole heir turned to see a fearsome shadow cast over his face. Eyes and mouth wide open, he inhaled in wonder at the size of the man that stood before him, blocking the little streams of sunlight shooting down between the canopy of leaves.

He could not be human. The man that stood before him was a giant from legend. He could not be human, Arthur thought again.

"Give up, little Prince." His voice sounded human, pleasant really. "Your men are surrounded and most of them are without their swords." He grinned in delight.

Arthur looked around. There were bandits everywhere and in the shadows of the trees he saw more standing, watching, waiting. All the normal sounds had returned to the forest: birds; beasts; the smallest of creatures behaving as they should once more.

Every face was shrouded, giving the wearer just enough of an opening to see – except the man before him; a mask would do him no good, there is no other man like him on earth. There is no hope in this fight. Arthur gripped the steel handle of his sword and took a defensive stance.

The tall man, who he only just now noticed was not armed, laughed. "You are a Pendragon if I have ever seen one."

"Then you should know that I will never surrender to the likes of you," Arthur replied to the giant.

"Yes little Prince, we know," he said.

Moving his thick, cloth wrapped fingers to his mouth he whistled and took a single step backwards. In an instant, an arrow screamed through the air and landed at Arthur's feet. The young Prince's heart was racing, but he steadied his expression.

"The note is for you Your Highness," the goliath's words were soft, respectful.

Arthur looked at him. A group of men came out of the woods where he last saw Gwaine and Merlin. They had swords drawn to the backs of his friend's. They were captured, but not bound. His men, all of them were outnumbered and overtaken by this force that seems to be of the forest itself; sprouting from the dirt and carried upon the breeze, falling from the tops of the trees like leaves in autumn.

He slid the note over the brown and red fletchings of the arrow and read it. It was clever. He raised his stare to look at the man in front of him. "Take me to your leader," Arthur muttered as the paper had instructed him to do.

The enormous man bowed and gestured to him the way. "As you wish Sire."

* * *

**A/N: I've decided to wrap this quick piece of fiction up in the next week or so. It's forcing me to write and edit on a shorten schedule, which is something I thought I should try just once. Look out for the next chapter tomorrow.**


	4. The Prince is Not Amused

The bandits were pleased with their quick victory. No one was injured or killed, all captured and now walking towards the outlaws' camp.

"There had to have been a traitor in the room," Sir Leon whispered.

"It must have been, but it makes no sense. What need would they have to take all of us alive," Arthur said questioning the tactics.

"Perhaps it is something else. I have been in many fights and I was not challenged by these men," Gwaine spoke next. "They did not really try."

The Prince took in his words, remembering that no one challenged him, the weak sparring he saw and the note. The note was almost comical. Then he reflected on Sir Leon's contentions. He sighed, frustrated by the day. They were toying with them, he decided. This entire journey had been everything other than what it should have been.

* * *

They reached the bandit's hideout. Arthur assessed every corner of it. Their ranks did not seem depleted in the least. With such an understatement of the enemy, it was easy to see how King Ulric's army was not able to defeat them. The outlaws had made themselves at home, living comfortably in nature with a rainbow of painted tents brazenly darting up from the ground in a crescent shape. At the far end there was a single, large tent with two distant figures standing outside the flap. One of them disappeared inside while the taller man waited as Arthur and the others were led down the middle of the camp.

Arthur approached him and spoke first. "You have what you want now. Do not gloat," he said. Merlin, Sir Leon and Gwaine stood, waiting as the exasperated Prince tried to temper his pride.

The man moved to one side allowing them entry. The behemoth, whose name was Steven, but Arthur could not imagine that he could have had a mother of this world given his size let alone think that the woman would have named him Steven, followed and then the masked man tied the flaps of tent behind all of them.

The nameless, faceless brigand stepped by them. He gestured to Arthur to sit at the table as he removed the pieces of cloth fashioned for concealing his identity and took the seat next to him. The tent was their war room. The few that were already gathered within the safe confines joined them at the table, all except for Steven and another – still nameless, still faceless – who sat, sprawled on a high stack of animal hides in the far corner twisting the blade of a dagger between two of their gloved fingers.

Arthur sat across from the only chair that was still empty, which he assumed was reserved for their leader. His fellow hostages stood behind him.

A young man poured water into four large mugs and handed them out. "Please drink, little Prince. We are not the enemy," Steven said, still refusing to take the chair.

"Then why have you captured us."

Steven set aside his large hammer next to a pile of metal shields and then moved to stand next to the open seat. "It was the only way. We are in need of your help. The King is under duress."

"The King is under duress because you have stolen his daughter, made attempts on his life and attacked his kingdom."

"No Your Highness, the King is being manipulated by the treacherous Leofrick and others that serve him within and outside of the castle." the young man who had revealed himself only moments earlier said. "We are the true servants of the King. My name is Anthony."

"Well then Anthony, if you are loyal to the King, why have you taken his daughter?"

"The Princess is safe. She fears no one in these woods," he responded.

"I grow tired of these games. Your note instructed me to request to see your leader," Arthur chided. "Which of you am I to speak with regarding the conditions of the release of the Princess and my men? I will have no further words for the other."

A small chuckle came from the back of the room. "Do not worry men, the Prince is not just a handsome face," Arthur heard. The small person rose from the back of the room and took the lone chair.

"Princess Phillipa?" Merlin asked while the others stared in confusion.

"See, he keeps good company," she said pointing at the servant before she removed the wraps from her face. "Forgive me Arthur. I have misled you along with Sir Richard, but it was a necessary deceit."

"You are the traitor?" Arthur asked, surprised and then angry, but still very confused. Merlin rolled his blue eyes at his master.

She tried to stifle a small laughed. "I too serve my father, Arthur. These bandits are not bandits. They are my army."

"Your army?" he repeated pointing a lame finger at her.

"Yes. My father is, as Steven said, being influenced by the dark magic of the man who wishes to be my husband. He seeks the crown and our marriage would only mean my father's death would be assured in the coming months. He has been patient with his scheming up until last night. I do not know what caused him to make my father announce our union, but it forced me to change my plan as well."

"I'm sorry Princess," Arthur said. Her title hissed off of his tongue.

"Please call me Phillipa," she interrupted him all the while smiling.

"All right, Phillipa. I do not like being toyed with. You have admitted to bringing me here under false pretenses, how on earth can you expect me to trust you?"

"You must or my father's kingdom will perish. Leofrick is a madman."

"Really and what about Sir Richard's reports of your men trying to kill the king."

"They assumed we were targeting the king, but Leofrick never leaves his side. The attempts were on his life, obviously not on my father's."

"And yet you accepted his marriage proposal just last night."

"I think you know well how I can pretend. Believe me, I hate that man and he intends to steal a kingdom and kill its king in the process. We need your help to defeat him. Will you not help us, Arthur?"

Her face was not as a Princess would be expected to look when asking for saving. She was not pleading. The request was more suited for her current attire: trousers, tunic and boots with pieces of armor, mail, a sword and dagger strapped to various parts of her body.

He believed her words. There was not a moment when she wavered. "What do you need us to do?"

* * *

Sir Leon, Merlin and Gwaine were captivated by the woman; Gwaine even more so, now that the pretty princess was not covered in silk and jewels.

She really was in charge of the group of men. Arthur watched as she ran her finger across a map of the city, pointing to the vulnerable places within the keep. She must have trusted him to share such things. The plan was to storm the castle while its defenses were down and many of its knights were away, looking for her.

"Sir Richard would have taken only his best men," she said looking into the Prince's eyes. "And the ones loyal to our king," she finished turning her stare back to the papers on the table. She explained that only those who were truly with Leofrick would still be in the castle and that these were not their brothers.

"The gates will open the moment they see the red banners of Camelot just as they did upon your arrival Arthur." That is why she needed me, he thought. They could defeat the army, but not while the gates and the drawbridge were closed shut.

"There are approximately eight men stationed at the gates and another twelve archers between these three towers. Once we have secured this part of the lower town, the rest of my men will enter behind us. My maids will take care of the guards in the bell towers, but we must be quick." She paused. "I do not know what he will do to my father once the attack begins."

"Do not worry," Steven said. "You know I would never allow it."

She smiled. "Thank you, all of you. We should get some food and then rest. We must make ready by first light tomorrow."

* * *

They left the tent and joined the rest of the army and all of Arthur's knights outside by the fires. The men were already eating, telling each other wild stories and enjoying the drink and music.

"The plan will work." Merlin said looking at him. He didn't realize just how much distress was carved into his features.

Arthur scoffed. "Are you that taken with her Merlin?"

"No. I just think the plan can work."

Arthur and Gwaine shared a glance and a laugh. "He cannot help it Arthur. She is quite lovely," he said.

Merlin found it easier to laugh along with them. "I thought you didn't like the nobility types."

"There are always exceptions to the rules. I think I would make an exception for her." Gwaine winked.

The three sets of eyes watched as Princess Phillipa walked through her camp. Slapping her tiny hand on the shoulders of the men in her company and downing their mead. Even in the act and while dressed in fighting gear she is every bit a princess. "I think I'm in love," Gwaine said.

He, Merlin and Arthur, all stood as she approached them.

"This is from Steven's own personal batch," she told them, filling their mugs as both Merlin and Gwaine stared into her eyes. She sat between Arthur and his servant, edging close to the prince. "Thank you again Arthur," she said.

"It is nothing. Camelot is always willing to come to the aid of their friends."

It amused her. She laughed and the men across from him swooned. "Is he always like this?" she asked them, with her eyes widened.

"Yes." Merlin answered. Simultaneously, Gwaine added, "Insufferably so."

The group was joined by Anthony who poured more drink into his large bowl like cup. The Princess shook her head. "You will be no good to us tomorrow."

"On the contrary fearless leader, my fighting improves with ale."

"Mine improves with dance. Princess?" Gwaine stood and extended his arm to the woman. Merlin sulked as she took his hand.

The remaining men seated by the fire looked on. "She is not like the princesses where you are from is she?" Anthony said to Arthur.

"I do not believe she is like any princess anywhere," Arthur said honestly. The men shouted with every twirl of their warrior princess.

"Something bothers you Prince?"

After a short hesitation, Arthur decided to ask the question that had been troubled him all along. "Why did she not go to Sir Richard? He seems quite protective of her."

The man nodded slowly, his broad smile trickled to a small grin. "Richard is a noble man. He would not dream of disobeying his King. She knows that."

"Is that why he was willing to let her marry Leofrick?" Merlin spat.

The smile disappeared entirely. "We all love our King and our Princess."

Arthur and Merlin looked at each other as the man's face vanished behind the saucer he used for his drink. He poured more of the brown liquid from the jug before standing and walking away. "Lots of secrets," Merlin said from the other side of the flames.

"Too many for my liking." Arthur answered. He left his servant by the fire and strode over to the dancing couple. "Your Highness. May I speak with you in private?"

Not even Gwaine attempted a quip. The look on Arthur's face was no invitation for the slightest jest. Steven stood, towering over all of them.

"It is all right." She took the mug from his bulky fingers and swallowed the contents in a series of large, loud gulps then removed what remained from her lips with her sleeve. "We will only be a short while. When we are done, your leader will return for another round," she said.

The men roared in approval, voices bellowing past the tops of the trees.

Arthur followed the woman into the enclosure. "There is something you and your army are not telling me."

"That is not so. I have told you all that is to tell."

"Why did you need me here?"

"I told you, we needed someone to get us past the gates, someone that my father would not suspect."

"Do not think me for a fool, Princess? Why did you not just go to Sir Richard? He controls the entire army or at least enough of it."

"Richard is loyal to my father, to a fault. He believes all his men are like him. To admit otherwise, would hurt him deeply. I could not punish him with such a revelation."

"So you dragged my father's army all the way out here to spare his feelings? It would be much easier and less dangerous for all of us, if you would just admit your feelings for him."

"What are you talking about?" It was the first time he saw her being anything but clutched at her arm.

"It is obvious that he has feelings for you," Arthur replied.

"He does," she said.

The admission surprised him. She was surprising, always surprising. It reminded him of another. "And you feel nothing for him?" Arthur asked.

"I care for Richard. There is nothing more to the tale. I have told you everything there is to tell."

Arthur knew he had upset the woman. He also knew that there was more to tell, but he could not bring himself to ask. She crumbled to the chair and his heart sank with her. Embarrassed from his assault on the woman, he fell back, leaving her near tears.

He sat in huff. "Did you get your answers then?" Merlin asked, watching for the woman's reemergence.

"No," he answered.

"Perhaps I should try."

"I don't think that's a good idea."

"Why not?"

"It's just not the best time."

Merlin looked back at the tent. "What happened?" he asked accusatory.

He was silent, but the forest ignited with cheers when Princess Phillipa stepped out brandishing two more jugs of ale and smiling once again as if nothing had happened.

Merlin opened his mouth to speak, but he was cut off when a very determined Arthur Pendragon simply said. "Leave it."

"Perhaps, you came on too strong," he said a while later. Arthur said nothing. He was worried about Phillipa. She was stung by something in their exchange, but he could not understand what it all meant.

* * *

**A/N:** The next couple of chapters will be about this length and they are nearly completed, so there shouldn't be a long wait. Hope you are enjoying it. Thanks to all who are reading and of course to those who are reviewing.


	5. Death and the Maiden

Arthur didn't sleep well and after much of the night had passed, couldn't labor through the chore any longer. His thoughts rested back home. It was almost morning when he heard footsteps leading away from the hushed camp. He turned to see a shadow moving past the fires just outside the large tent.

His eyes followed it. It was her. He could tell by the way it moved. Without another thought, he jumped from beneath the heavy animal hide and followed behind her strides, taking care not to alert her to his presence.

After a short while, the branch strewn ground was transformed in a lush meadow. The soft grass made it easier to pursue in silence. She walked through the misty forest for some time and he tracked along with her. At last, at a shallow clearing overlooking a peaceful stream, she stood still. Crouching and then dropping onto her knees, she sat. He watched her with the curiosity of a small child.

From behind the fallen tree trunk, his large frame was practically invisible to her in the still dark morning. He heard her sobbing, reminding him of the way her face saddened earlier that evening. He wondered what wound he might have opened, what this placed meant to her.

The black leather of her glove wrapped around the thin white cloth covering her arm. The same arm she grabbed in the tent. He wanted to go to her, to console her but he didn't dare move now as a sharp knife glistened by his eye then came to rest just below his chin from out of the darkness.

"It is not polite to spy on a Lady." The man whispered from behind him. He should have known better than to think any in her army would allow her to venture outside the camp alone.

It was Anthony, the smaller, lighter of the two protectors who never seemed to let the Princess out of their sights. He did not remove the blade, but shifted to rest his back against the moss covered dead wood to sit next to Arthur. "Surely, you do not believe that I intend to harm her."

The instincts of a fighter, he held the well-honed instrument at the Prince's throat just a moment longer, though on his face one could see that he did not need further convincing. "She comes here often to visit with him."

"Visit who?"

"Sir Borin, he was also a knight of Bernicia. He is, was Sir Richard's brother. They're twins. They both loved her, but she only loved him."

"What happened to him?" Arthur asked looking back at the woman still sitting by her lover's grave.

"He fell, in battle, against the Saxons. His brother could not save him. I did not see it; I only heard the tragic story of that day. Now when she sees him, she stares upon the face of the man she loves at the same time that she mourns him. He, looks at her…sees her misery and remembers his failing."

"I am sorry. I did not know. She wouldn't tell me why..." Arthur's voice trailed off as he looked at Anthony before his eyes fell to the ground.

The cool morning air passed between them along with the sounds of those waking from above and below the carpet of the earth. "She would not tell you why she couldn't seek his help. There is still too much hurt between them. He blames himself and she cannot comfort his grief. It is all very complicated."

"Yes, but surely they could put that aside considering what is at stake."

"The heart is a fickle, untrusting thing. I cannot tell you what lurks in mine at times. It would drive me mad to consider what lies in another's."

Arthur studied the man's features as he stared off into the distant horizon; the first signs of morning started to peak through the dense brush. The stars were beginning to fade and the almost ripe moon had already taken on a dusty hue in sky.

"Are you two done gossiping about me now?" Both men jumped and turned to see Princess Phillipa standing over them with her sword drawn.

"I am sorry Your Highness." As they took to their feet, her shiny blade followed. "We just wanted to ensure your safety." She held the sword as if she intended to use it. Arthur was almost convinced that she did, judging by the way her eyes narrowed at both of them.

"It is almost morning." She stepped over the tree and pushed by both men as she returned the blade to her belt. "I doubt that either of you slept at all last night." The words carried on the wind over her shoulder.

Arthur chased behind Anthony as the he hurried his steps to close the small distance with the woman. For the rest of the morning, the prince studied her every move. She sat and ate with the men, not inside the tent, but out in the open.

To Merlin and Gwaine's excitement she practiced sword fighting with Steven. They were all intrigued by her. It was an intriguing sight. Steven was a colossus of a man and she was very much a woman, despite her expert steps and lightening quick, precise blows that would do damage to a train knight.

She was as comfortable here as much as she was in her court. They gathered their weapons and made their way over to the horses. She was dressed in Sir Leon's Camelot red robe and donned one of the helmets to conceal her long braid hidden below the cloak. She strapped a leather barrel stuffed with arrows to the side of her saddle and slung the bow across her back.

The army of knights, bandits, Prince, Princess, servants and whatever Gwaine could be classified as, rode out of the Black Forest camp of the outlaw fighters. Just before they reached the edge of the thick trees, they split their ranks. The larger contingent of bandits would follow along, out of sight, through the woods while the others rode on with the knights as hostages.

Arthur found himself drawn to her. He gave his horse a slight nudge and he responded, pulling up just beside the Princess. "You do not seem at all frightened?"

"Why should I be? I ride with Prince Arthur and the knights of Camelot," she smirked at him. It was not a compliment, she was teasing.

"Was it Steven who taught you how to wield a blade?"

She laughed, but not too loud as her voice could in no way imitate a man's. "No, Steven is a good fighter, but the sword is not his best weapon." She turned to look at the large man behind them. She pulled her horse closer to Arthur's and whispered. "It is a wonder we can find a horse that suits him."

They snickered.

"Well, the sword is definitely your weapon."

"Do not be so eager to judge. You did not see me with my bow." He looked at the smooth wood at her back. "I should not boast of my skills with war machines. It is not lady like."

"Well, that is something one does not hear every day." Arthur smiled.

"No, I suppose it is not." She giggled.

"I apologize for following you this morning. I did not mean to be rude."

"It is fine. You did not know. It must have seemed an odd occurrence to you. Anthony, all of them really, are over protective, but I can take care of myself."

She loosened her grip on the reins and made for the arm again; as if she drew strengthen from it. "Is your arm not well Princess?" Her eyes looked at Arthur's, matching his stare. "I've noticed you've reached for it a few times."

"It is nothing. Not a conventional wound." She said softly and then stared into his eyes searching for something; the look was so intense that it made him a tad unsettled. A bead of sweat trickled down his neck. "Have you ever been in love Prince?"

He was not sure how to answer her question. A million thoughts crossed his mind and then only one. "Yes," he said finally.

"Do you still love her?"

"Yes," he answered again, but not with any particular haste albeit with a noted conviction.

"Tell her you love her, always." She turned her head to look at the road before them. "When Richard returned after Borin's death, he brought me his ring. It is all I have left of him aside from my memories and that terrible mutt of his that is probably shedding hound hair on my bed linens, if I know him."

They were able to laugh again. "I wear it on a chain mostly, but I tie it in a piece of cloth I ripped from one of his robes and I wrap it neatly around my left arm whenever I'm not dresses as a proper girl. It reminds me never again to squander the time that we are given with those who love us and the ones we love. I wasted so much time before."

"You do not strike me as someone who would not act."

"Much has changed within me. I am no longer willing to do as I am told. Not even by my father."

"I know that feeling."

"I do not think so. We are both children of Kings, but it is different for me. As a man you may choose to marry or not. A Princess must marry at all cost." She looked at him again. "Do not make the same mistakes that I have made Arthur. It is a bitter price to pay for something as foolish as ones sense of duty and I can assure you, shouldering the obligation offers little in the way of comfort with the passing of each day."

It was as if she knew the events of his life for the past two years. Arthur thought to himself that Sir Borin was a luck man to have fallen in love with her and to receive a portion of her love in return. He looked at her again and wondered if God himself had sent her with this message for him.

* * *

They were not far from the bridge. The towers were in view and everyone was on the ready. Arthur moved to the front leaving the Princess close to the middle where the knights huddled around her.

There was little trafficking at the entrance of the stone bridge, not unusual for that time of day. The drawbridge was already in its horizontal state. Phillipa brought her hand to her brow to get a better look and whether her maids had given the bell ringers the sleeping draft. There was no life in the tower. Perhaps the women were taken or lost their nerve. Either way, it was too late to turn back now.

She rode her horse around a broad knight that blocked her vision. Only a row of men behind the front of the pack she scanned the walking paths between the turrets looking for the guards. Not one came into sight. This was wrong. When Sir Borin was in charge of these men, this was always his instruction. She squinted harder to see whether her mind was imagining all the nerves that seemed to be growing in her belly. After catching a little gleam of light by the far right tower, she knew immediately that there was something wrong. She charged her horse towards the Prince.

"Arthur," she said. "You must pull your men back."

"What?"

"The men on the towers are out of position. We must fall back."

She'd just finished when they heard the cry come from behind the castle walls. "Archers!" Their heads twisted to see a barrage of bowmen rise to their feet from the below the gray weathered stone wall.

Phillipa's horse reared up, almost throwing her from the saddle. The woman pulled hard on the reins and clamped her thighs around the beast. She tugged and led the horse's head in the opposite direction of the bridge. Arthur yelled to his men to retreat.

The rain of arrows fell down through the air as the horsemen galloped at full speed ducking away from the projectiles. Not all were lucky. But the survivors didn't get far before their path was cut off by the remains of the Bernician army that had not gone south with Sir Richard. They were blocked in. The woods on either side could only offer a retreat on foot and they would not get very far without their horses. The rest of Phillipa's army was too far behind, if they were not already spotted and killed by the enemy.

"We're trapped," Sir Leon said.

Arthur searched around the formation, looking for Merlin, for Phillipa, for Gwaine. All was accounted for. He moved his hand to draw his sword, preparing to face the onslaught from wherever it would come. A flash of red enter into his view as the Princess threw off the Camelot cape and drew back an arrow in her bow. She stood in her saddle and released three shots, viciously taking down a man with each. Her men needed no further commands. They charged wildly into the army ahead of them.

She looked at Arthur. "I am sorry, but we will fight and die here if we must."

* * *

**A/N: I wanted to get this chapter out today. There will be a little break but it should not be too much of a long for reading and I hope you are enjoying it.  
**


	6. My Brother's Keeper

In the thick of the scrum, it was difficult to tell who was who. Enemy blade met enemy blade and hoped to connect with flesh before the other could. The larger group of bandits had stumbled upon the fight and joined in. It was enough to better the odds, but they were still disadvantaged against Leofrick's men, having lost the element of surprise.

Merlin made several attempts to grab hold of the foreign princess, but he found that she was protecting him; as ruthless with her sword as the best of them. For the most part, he attacked others where he could, deftly using his innate abilities or the little swordsmanship that he could muster, but this fight seemed to have no end. He darted out of sight and crouched behind a tree. He thought for a moment and then stood, raised his arm and summoned a heavy fog with the yellow flash of his eyes, to blanket all of the warriors still standing.

He went to Arthur's side. "We have to get out of here." The Prince, Steven and Gwaine were standing next the woman. Merlin noticed that she was covered in blood. He grabbed her by the arm, determine this time to escape. She cried out in pain. She was injured and the wound was real.

Steven rushed to her scream. "Your Highness, are you all right?"

"It is just a scratch," she told him.

"Prince Arthur, take your men and the Princess. We will stay here and hold them off."

"No," he replied. "That's suicide."

"He is right Steven," she said.

"Well we cannot fight forever," Gwaine added breathing hard and fast.

"You must ride south to Sir Richard," Steven told her. "We will stay here and lure them deeper into the forest. Whatever is left of us will make our way back to the Colden fields. We will wait for you there."

She nodded. Gwaine turned to Merlin. "You should go with Arthur and the Princess. I'll see you later." Everyone looked at the man. "We will be fine, Princess. Now all of you, go." he shouted.

* * *

They stole whosoever horse they could find and rode past the horde of men still trying to see and battle one another. "We should reach them just before morning, sooner if Richard left when he got my letter."

"We should rest for a moment to mend your arm," Merlin told her.

"It is fine," she replied looking out across the plains as the sun's setting grew nearer and nearer.

"Princess Phillipa, I nearly always disagree with Merlin, but for once he is right. I know you are only thinking about those you have left behind, but I'm afraid I must insist."

"Very well then Arthur, I will stop when you catch me."

She took off down the slope and into the grassy knolls. The men didn't stop to confer. Her black horse was stolen from the one of the Bernician knights and she knew they could only keep close at best. It was almost dark before she finally agreed to rest by the shores of the river. The sun was long gone, but the summer sky was still light enough to allow for the long ride.

"She's worse than you, you know."

"I am not that bad," Arthur said looking out at the woman standing by the water with a blood soaked arm. "Just tell me we have everything you need."

"We have everything I need," he replied stomping past the knight.

"Wait, you're not just saying that. We do have everything you need?"

"Yes," he replied, rolling his eyes dismissively and walking ahead of his master.

Arthur stacked the pile of branches aside and started making the fire.

"I think it's clean enough," she said to Merlin as she rubbed a torn piece of cloth against the sliced flesh of her forearm. The blood run slower now.

"Yes, I'll have the ointment ready in a short while." He took her hand gently and turned it one from side to the other to examine it closer. He glanced up to see her smiling inches away from him. He blushed red and dropped his eyes back to the arm where his unsteady fingers wrapped the wound tight.

"Thank you Merlin." She placed her hand on one of his. He looked up at her face and she squeezed his hand. He felt his heart thumping against the inside of his chest.

"Fire's ready," Arthur called out to them.

They walked over to sit with him and Merlin went to work making the best concoction that he could for her arm while outside of Gaius' lab. They exchanged glances again as he pressed the muddy green paste against her soft skin.

"You have a fine physician," she said just as Arthur's footsteps could be heard.

"You can keep him," he replied with a cocky grin.

They laughed for the first time since the morning. Arthur skinned and cleaned the pair of rabbits that he had killed for supper while Princess Phillipa hid behind a cluster of bushes to swap her bloody tunic for the man size replacement she found in the satchel of her horse.

She had just gotten free of the bloodstained shirt when she heard the thundering of hooves. She dropped down the ground and ran her hands around the grass looking for the clean tunic. She pulled it over her head and peered out by the shore to find her companions, but they were gone. Hiding somewhere amongst the trees, hoping the riders would not spot them if they were the wrong set of Bernicians.

She pressed her back onto the nearest trees and pulled a dagger from the inside her boot. There was at least four of them coming right towards her, they were spread out and inching closer to the camp site. The branches cracked below their steps. She was hopeful these were Richard's men but they were not coming from where she had anticipated him to return.

The familiar clanging of metal against harden metal rang out in the distance. The footsteps stop their advance and began moving to her left. She heard the four pairs of feet rushing off to help the others who were fighting the Prince and his servant.

There was about twenty of them. They must have followed them after they defeated Steven and the others she thought. Her head fell at the thought.

"Where is the Princess, we know that she is with you."

Arthur and his servant knelt before their blades with a set of tight lips. "Perhaps you'll speak if I kill your master?" He said to Merlin.

"Then you can kill us both," the sorcerer replied. Arthur gave him a quick, questioning look.

"Maybe I will." The man turned completely around in a circle looking out into the forest. "What do you say Princess," he shouted into the woods. "Should I kill the Prince or his minion? Which one of their lives will draw you from your hiding place?"

Merlin tensed. The knights were not the bumbling idiots that he had thought. Two of the other men grabbed Arthur and forced him to lean forward while a third placed his sword to the back of his neck. He told himself that this could not be allowed to happen. He watched as the leader stepped around him and pulled his head back after plunging his fingers into his hair and yanking hard.

"I have a knife to his throat Princess and a sword at the neck of Camelot's lone Prince. Come out now and I will spare their lives."

She walked out from the brush, blanketed by the man's shirt with her dagger hidden away once again. The man crouched down to Merlin's side and whispered to him with a nasty smile. "Oh she is a sight, is she not?"

"You will not harm her. I won't let you."

He scoffed and threw him into the ground then spoke to his men. "Bow you wretched dogs, your Princess have arrived."

The traitors laughed. They snatched at her arms and walked her over to the fire where Arthur and Merlin were tied up.

"I brought this especially for you." The leader wrapped the silk rope around her wrists. "We wouldn't want you to be bruised _before_ your wedding night."

He moved his hand to her face which she yanked away before it could make contact. He let out an awful snicker then clamped his hand into to her braid and pulled her close to him. "You will be good or I will let you watch as I kill them slowly."

* * *

The night had gotten cold and Arthur could feel the Princess shivering next to him. They were hungry. Their captures ate while providing only water to the Princess. They were tied together to a tree with a thick rope that dug into their skin.

One of the two men taking their turn at the watch went inside the woods to relieve himself. It was their first opportunity to speak all night.

"You're cold," Arthur asked her.

"Yes and no," she replied. He twisted to barely see her moving beside him. "I have a knife. I'm almost through the rope."

"Hurry," Merlin said.

She forced the scratchy fibers closer, deepening the contact with the blade and hoping not to cut into her own flesh.

"The guard should have been back by now," Arthur thought out loud. He could feel her quicken her movement.

From the far side of the camp there was a tiny rustling and Merlin saw the man disappear from his post like a ghost. It was so fast he didn't believe his eyes in murky night. "Ah…something," he tried to alert them.

The others tried to stretch their necks around to see what Merlin saw, but it was no use from their position. They froze when just before them the night seemed to come alive and the Princess felt the hand of a man crash upon her mouth. "Shh," he whispered and began slicing through the ropes in one motion with a terrifying blade. He was one of Sir Richard's men.

Freed from the coarse rope around their midsections, they stood and waited for their hands to be cut loose. Over his shoulder, Merlin stuck his chin out to get a better look at their captures. Adjusting his sight, he saw dark figures spill silently from the woods. "Let's go," he heard as someone took hold of him by the arm. He gasped, as behind them, the knights routed the camp, killing the men one by one as they slept.

They walked by the stiff corpse of the guard, executed while in the act. The failed abduction was over without much of a fight.

"Where is Sir Richard?"

"We are camped just beyond the ridge. Our horses are over by those trees, Your Highness," the knight answered her.

"How did you find us?"

"Our scout spotted your camp. We came soon as we saw you."

"Did Richard receive my letter?"

"Yes Your Highness."

"No one was hurt," she said in an authoritative tone.

"No Your Highness."

* * *

Sir Richard's knights were glad to behold the Princess. The few outlaws that were sent south to prepare for the ransom exchange were there too. They kissed her hand as she walked through them checking that each man was safe and unharmed.

"Princess Phillipa," Sir Richard said. It was yet another occasion that the man found no reason to be pleased. He fixed his gaze upon her and the two others, Prince Arthur and Merlin of Camelot. She abandoned the men and they walked into the tent.

"Are you hungry?"

"Starving," Arthur replied. Merlin never took his eyes off the tent. They drank the water given them and warmed themselves by the fire. The shouting between Princess and Commander could not be ignored, though all of the Bernicians, whether knight or bandit tried to do so with the greatest of conviction.

The arguing went on as neither was content to find peace. Something was said and then it was quiet. The flap opened and Sir Richard trampled out squeezing tight the hilt of his sword still fastened to his side. Merlin stood up and went to the woman.

* * *

"Sir Richard," Arthur said to the man tracking footsteps back and forth at the edge of the riverbank.

He didn't seem to notice him at first. "She is pigheaded and foolish," he shouted to no one. "She'll see no reason but her own."

Arthur stepped closer to the man. He ended his pacing and sat onto a log nestled into the sandy rocks of the shore. He flung his head up towards the starry sky and spoke to it as if it would answer him. "It is no use with her."

Arthur sat next to the man. "She just wanted to protect her father."

"I apologize, Prince Arthur, I should not behave this way in front of you." He stared ahead at the placid water.

"Please call me Arthur."

"Arthur."

"She fought well today and the plan would have probably worked, but it seems your advisor is being erratic."

"I don't think anyone could have imagined that he would be mad enough to attack Camelot's Prince." He said and sighed heavily. "Thank you for fighting and protecting her."

"Truthfully, she did a lot of the work on her own. Where did she learn to fight like that?"

Richard scoffed. "No one wanted a male heir more than the King, except for the Queen. But they loved their daughter no less than if she had been born a boy. They gave her everything."

He paused and Arthur waited for him to answer.

"It was nothing at first. She played with wooden swords and refused to learn how to use a needle." The two men laughed before the dark hair man continued, "When she was nine, the king asked my father to train her; nothing that would harm her of course, just enough so she could protect herself and to satisfy her curiosity."

He removed his gloves and dropped them to the ground between his feet. "By the time she was of age she was just as good as I or my brother, Borin. They would spend hours together in these woods. She would sneak off with him and go hunting. Once she brought home a giant boar after telling the King she had gone to the market to buy, I don't know ribbons or something feminine like that. She hung the tusks on the wall above all those pretty dresses in her wardrobe."

Arthur shook his head as the man continued.

"He taught her how to use the bow and arrow and how to throw a dagger. He was a far better fighter than me. The best I have ever seen." His voice grew somber. "He saved my life. He took an arrow that was meant for me. I would give anything to have that moment back."

* * *

**A/N: Hope you liked it. Review if you're inclined. I love to read them all. The next chapter should be up in a few days.**


	7. Battles Won, Battles Lost

**New chapter. This has a couple of teeny tiny spoilers from S1 & S2. I doubt you'll be able to see, but disclosing it so that it doesn't eat at my conscience. :) R/R.  
**

**Enjoy...  
**

* * *

They had gone the entire morning without speaking to each other. She stayed with her men on the far side of the formation. He rode in front; often he would look back at her to make sure that she was safe.

Arthur felt sorry for the man who had been so distraught that he had opened up to him. Since he and his knights had entered the city to offer aid, the two men had barely spoken until last evening. After hearing his story though, he did not have much counsel to offer him – nothing that could improve his disposition anyway.

Should they be able to meet with the others, he was certain that both the knight and the royal would resolve their differences long enough for what was to come. But it nagged at him because Merlin was partially right; she was even more obstinate than he was.

He looked over at his servant. It was odd. They did not much like each other when they first met, but through all this time and all their journeys together they had found some semblance of a kinship. He remembered their talks about loss, anxiety about leadership and love.

This was something the Princess didn't seem to have for herself. She was in the company of men who loved her too much to allow her to really work through any of her pain and it is doubtful that her maids or the women of her court she might call friend, could ever understand the troubles that she shouldered.

Last night, his servant was the one who went to offer her comfort, perhaps wisdom or reason. He did not share what they discussed, if anything at all. Arthur didn't feel it was appropriate to ask. As he glanced at him again, he saw concern etched on his features.

"Are you worried about Gwaine?" The question illicit nothing more than a nodded from the slender, dark haired man traveling next to him. "I'm sure they are all right."

"They might not have made it. It would be my fault if something bad had happened to him. I should never have convinced you to let him come along."

He agreed in silence and still wondered about just that. "How did you convince me of that anyway?" Merlin looked away and just shrugged his shoulders at him. "Right," Arthur replied.

It was still hours before midday, they had started out rather early and hoped to reach the others soon enough to regroup and plot how they would or could defeat the madman in the castle. Sir Richard had sent a scouting party ahead of them to survey the Colden fields in case the King's advisor had ventured this far south to ambush them. The small group of men had just returned and Arthur and Merlin rode to the side of the knight and his young messenger.

The Princess joined them shortly after and only then did he allow his scout to speak. This was either a show of respect to his sovereign or a command from her that flared out of their shouting match the night prior. Arthur believed it was the latter as the man's eyes never turned away from the road to view her. He squeezed the reins of his horse when she spoke and fidgeted in his saddle but not once did he look at her directly.

The scout had promising news. There were men at the designated rally point, but he also reported that their numbers were few. Arthur saw the Princess stifle a morose look before she could present her bravest face. A few others saw the brief moment of weakness as well.

A short distance away now, they rode hard to meet with the group. She led the way, knowing it better than the others. Immediately the large frame of Steven broke into view. Her horse pulled up and she dismounted and ran to hug the man that certainly seemed a giant whenever he was near her.

This camp was not as stately as the first one they encountered earlier which was larger, better outfitted and closer to the castle and its resources. This one only had two tents that were hastily erected and the men here were wounded and broken. Their eyes spoke of the tragedy of the fighting they had escaped.

When they saw her alive, they celebrated but it was somber and perhaps half-hearted. They were happy to see her yet they seemed bothered. In their embrace, Arthur could see Steven's fingers swallow her head as she pressed it against his chest.

He was happy for the Princess and began to look around for his friends. He was thrilled to see Merlin and Gwaine hug each other as he and Sir Leon shook hands. The rest of Camelot's knights were sat with backs straight and stoic faces – a stark contrast from her men.

"See I told you they would be all right," he said to Merlin.

"It will take a lot more than an army to get rid of me Prince," Gwaine said with a small smile. There was true joy as bandits reunited with bandits and with their fellow Bernicians who were of the knighthood, but the reunion at this new clandestine location was a grave one and grew more so as the faces of the missing became apparent.

"Where's Anthony?" She asked. There was a hush. Steven shook his head in response to her question.

Another of the outlaws move towards them and began to speak. "Your Majesty," he said to her. "Sir Richard," he continued with equal deference. "We have received word of the King's passing."

Steven was first to lead the cry. "The King is dead. Long live the Queen."

Every Bernician man fell to his knees. Even the still stunned Sir Richard moved after a momentary delay and a quick check of her expression. It was surprise and sadness mixed with anger. She swallowed and looked around at the sight of her people greeting her as their Queen for the first time. Her eyes glistened so she closed them, bringing one hand to her quivering lips and the other to her stomach, before walking by them with little of her usual grace.

Again Merlin was compelled to follow her, but this time the gargantuan man refused him passage.

"Let me talk to her," he said in a quiet voice.

Steven was hard-faced but his hurt was visible too. "She will be fine," he tells him. "She just needs a moment."

* * *

Sadly, just a bit longer than a moment was all the time the woman took to grieve. They had left her alone for a time, but then sent a boy with her an early meal to the tent. They grew hopeful as he was inside for a time, but then he returned with the rations where they had been placed on the plate.

The young bandit left the food with them and returned to the crowd, disappearing in the thick sea of leather clad fighters and armored knights dressed in blue and red capes.

After a while, she summoned all of them. Right away Arthur noticed the ring, Sir Borin's ring that now hung from her neck around the gold chain that carried it. The track marks from her tears were still evident upon her cheeks and she sniffled at times between her words as she spoke to them.

"We cannot defeat them," she declared. "With the heavy fortifications of the castle, their smaller numbers are still too strong against ours. On top of that, he will know that we are coming since my kidnappers have yet to return. The only good news we do have is that he has overestimated his advantage. He has not called for more men from the surrounding countryside for additional support."

"We will have to smuggle our way past the gate and sneak inside the castle," Sir Richard said considerably less forceful than his usual nature. She nodded in agreement.

"Arthur you should return to Camelot with your men. We are grateful for all that you have done, but this is our fight and I cannot ask you to risk anymore than you have already given."

He understood her request, but unlike all the other times, she would not win this battle against him. "No, we will stay here with our friends and fight alongside you, all of you."

"Thank you," she said with a slight smile. She blinked back a few tears and tried to steady herself again.

Sir Richard moved from across the table to stand beside her. "We will need to get to the chapel from the far, eastern side of the upper town. There is a tunnel there that the Kings use as an escape route, should the city fall under a siege. It is the only way in or out of the castle that Leofrick may not yet know of."

He pointed to the spot on the map and took the opportunity to move closer to her. To this point, she had not allowed herself to be consoled. This was likely as close to it as any of them would get today.

"There's just one problem? How are we going get inside the gate?" Gwaine asked.

"I'm going to let you in," she said.

"From where? Out here?" He asked with his usual cheek.

"No." She turned her stare away from the papers and to the Commander. "Sir Richard, your men will be escorting me back to Leofrick –"

"They will not," he interrupted. His defiance returned in spades and his body reacted in kind, stepping away from his Queen. The other men at the rickety table also backed away from where they stood. Even the visitors could feel the tension in their bodies and notice the burning in their eyes.

"Your men will escort me back to the castle, where they will deliver me to my husband so that I might prepare for my wedding," she continued calm, but just as firm as he had been.

"This is insane." His voice was rising and his skin began to bleed in anger.

"This is my will. My father is dead and my kingdom is without its rightful ruler. What else am I to do?"

"What if he kills you on sight? Look at what he tried to do to Prince Arthur."

"The people may be able to tolerate an attack on a foreign Prince, but they will not stand for the outright slaughter of their Queen mere moments after their King mysteriously dies. He needs me. If he did not, I would be dead already."

"I cannot do this," he replied shaking his head.

She matched his tone. Indifferent to the room's other occupants. "You have no choice. I command it. You served my father without disobedience, even when he was not himself. By my birthright you must serve me with the same unquestioning loyalty."

He did not waiver in his response though he spoke more quietly. "In my heart, I serve your father and my brother still, which is why I will not hand you over to him."

"It is too late for all of that now Richard. I have already sent a rider with a letter addressed to Leofrick."

"What?"

"I have bargained for all our crimes to be pardoned in exchange for your banishment and my willing hand in marriage."

"You will not leave this camp." His words were delivered slow and menacing as he raised a finger to her face.

She continued to speak, facing him directly. "Once I have gotten you past the gates and you are inside the castle, you will arrest my father's murderer for treason. He and his conspirators will be tortured, by my orders. All who were involved with the traitor will be hanged. He will be drawn and quartered and his head shall rest on a spike outside that damn gate for all to see until it pleases me no longer."

Richard reared back.

"I am your Queen and if you refuse me, you will suffer the same fate as him." She turned to look at the others. No one uttered a word. "Gentleman, if you'll excuse me, I must prepare to greet my husband. I am to be wedded this evening."

* * *

**A/N: Hope you liked this addition. I should have the next chapter up sometime next week. Cheers!**


	8. The Makings of a King

**Major apologies for the long delay. To everyone who stuck with this little fic that grew into a substantially larger story that I wanted to start, I say many thanks. Here's the last chapter and I hope you enjoy.**

* * *

"Do you think she will be able to convince Leofrick that she intends to marry him?" Merlin asked.

The Commander of the Bernician knights nodded in a distracted rhythm, twisting his features while in deep contemplation. "Yes Merlin, I think that she might. Even if he does not believe her, he will need her by his side for a time," he said looking at the man crouched next to him with their back against the tunnel wall.

Merlin hesitated before asking his next question. "Did you think she meant what she said about you?"

"What do you think?" he asked rather curious to hear the servant's answer.

"I can't imagine that she could do such a thing," he replied firm and believing. Arthur and Gawain looked on in silence.

A faint chuckle escaped Sir Richard's lips. "There are definitely parts of me that hope you are right."

There was a clanging sound on the other side of the metal door. The mechanisms inside the lock turned and the door opened.

"I'm sorry. I was delayed," the thin red head girl told one of the Queen's men who had led them through the dark, narrow passageway.

"It is all right. They are here just as Her Majesty ordered." He stepped aside and a dozen men spilled into the narthex of the chapel with swords in hand.

"We must hurry. The ceremony will begin shortly."

"Where is the Queen?" Sir Richard asked her.

"She is still being attended to in her chambers."

"Arthur, go with her to the Queen and get her out of the city. Tell the others that they must not attempt an attack or they will die. Wait for us in the forest. If you do not receive word from us by this evening then you must take the Queen to Camelot."

"What are you going to do?" Merlin asked before Arthur could.

"We will do what we can."

"Sir Richard, I understand what you are trying to do but you will only succeed in surrendering your life," Arthur said.

The foreign knight stared back at him with all conviction. "I do not believe my men will not betray me. I know they are just following orders. I have to believe that they are just following orders, but if I am wrong Arthur, the Queen must not be allowed to marry this man, whatever the cost."

The two men stood for a moment looking back at the other with Merlin, Gawain, the maid and the other knights stared on. Arthur searched his thoughts for something that might change the direction of this debate.

"I'm sorry but we must go now," the maid interrupted him.

He looked at her and then back at Sir Richard.

"Please," he begged him.

He shook his hand in agreement and took a last glance at the other knights in the room. To a man, they did not show any trepidation in their hardened faces, if they had any.

"We will give you enough time to get her out," Sir Richard told him.

Arthur could only nod again. He didn't know what to say as he turned and left following behind the maid. It was only a short distance up to the Queen's chambers. The maid assured them the knights outside of the doors would not put up much of a fight but that did not stop them from pummeling them for safety's sake.

The loud thuds against the door must have alerted Queen Phillippa. When the doors of her quarters flew open she already had her sword in hand. She was quite the sight in her wedding dress brandishing the heavy blade.

"Prince Arthur," she said.

"Your Majesty," he managed trying to think what to say next. He knew she would not be too happy with Sir Richard's deviation from the plan. He was struggling to come up with something that would convince such an equally stubborn opponent.

"We need to go now," Merlin ordered her. He grabbed her by the arm and pulled her out of the room. Arthur wished he had thought of that but to see such thing accomplished by his manservant was something else indeed.

They were down the hall before he heard her finally ask where Sir Richard was and then where were they taking her. To his credit though, Merlin did not answer the woman. They were back inside the chapel when she no longer felt like obliging him.

"Take your hands off me," she ordered him. He let her go and she turned to direct all her fury at a slightly nonplussed Prince.

"We need to get you out of the city," Arthur explained.

"This was not what we discussed. Where is Sir Richard?"

"We don't have time for this now," he said and tried to replicate Merlin's bold move from earlier but this time she lifted her sword to his chest and repeated her question. He gave her the answer.

"We can't just leave them," she said. "They'll be slaughtered." Arthur agreed with her. He sighed and tried to think.

"You cannot marry Leofrick," Merlin said, to which the Queen's face shifted into a strange sort delight at his declaration. Arthur tried not to concentrate too much on the bizarre connection developing between his servant and the Queen.

"I cannot leave him Merlin."

"Alright then," he heard Merlin replied.

Arthur only had a moment to respond. "We cannot do whatever you two are thinking of doing."

"Well what then?" she asked.

The horns blew from the hall outside.

"That's Leofrick," she stated. "He's entering the hall as we speak."

She looked up at him showing every bit of desperation and pleading that he'd ever seen from a woman of her position. "Alright then, let's go," he replied.

They went back out of the chapel. Another blast from the horns could be heard. They didn't stop or take notice of its meaning. Sneaking their way down the corridors towards to ceremonial hall, they ducked out of sight of the stray servant busily taking trays of food and jugs of ale from the kitchen to various parts within the deserted castle – mostly deserted.

A large set of arms pulled Merlin and then the others into a narrow corridor.

"What are you still doing here?" Sir Richard whispered staring at the Queen and then accusingly up at Arthur. His anger towards them was palpable.

"I could not leave you here to die, Richard," she said. Her words reclaimed his attentions.

He looked at her and then again at each of the men. He shook his head and walked towards an alcove behind a large blue tapestry. "Come on then," he motioned pulling back the material to reveal a small doorway.

They went in after a few of the knights.

With nothing but questions, Arthur went to open his mouth but Sir Richard silenced him at the end of the darken tunnel. He pulled a key from his belt and unlocked the door that opened into a bed chamber with an adjoining anteroom where a desk was planted in the middle. An old man stood next to it.

"What took you so long?" he asked them before realizing all who was in their company. He bowed. "Your Majesty," he said and then added, "you cannot be here for this?"

"For what exactly?" she asked.

Sir Richard didn't answer. "Stay here and be absolutely quiet, all of you," he ordered. Confused, they obeyed and he pulled back the heavy woven cloths that separated the rooms. They sat or stood as Sir Richard and his knights were presumably executing their plan on the other side of the fabric wall.

After a long while where no one spoke, they heard the doors open and then slam shut again. There was an angry scream and the sound of metal hitting against the walls and then falling to the ground. Then there was a gasp and then no sound at all until Sir Richard's voice spoke calmly.

"You should sit," he said.

"I should have known. You, the both of you planned this," another voice said. From the Queen's reaction Arthur concluded that the other man was indeed the usurper Leofrick.

There was a knock outside the chamber door. The would-be-King said: enter, in response. There was a brief scuffle and then no noise again.

"I am arresting you, by order of the Queen. Do you submit?"

They heard no answer from the dead King's advisor. They looked at each other wondering and waiting, and after another moment the cloth wall opened again.

"Your Majesty," Sir Richard said. "Your kingdom is yours again."

There were a few of the disloyal knights knelt on the ground being restrained and Leofrick sat defeated in the King's chair with a piece of parchment on the table before him. The traitor signed his name to the bottom of his death warrant and he and the others were led out of the room by the contingent of knights and taken to the dungeons.

The battle for Bernicia was over without bloodshed.

"You must address the people right away Your Majesty," the old man instructed.

She nodded and he moved towards the door.

"A moment William," she said. The Queen looked around the room at Sir Richard, Prince Arthur, his servant Merlin and their companion Gawain before continuing, "I owe you all an apology," she began. "I behaved irrationally and impulsive. In addition, I did not seek counsel from those I should have trusted. Prince Arthur, you have had little time to rest from what was surely a long journey. You are welcomed to say within my grateful kingdom for as long as you and your men need. You are our honored guests and our friend."

"Thank you, Queen Phillippa," he replied.

"Your Majesty," William prodded softly.

The Queen extended her hand to Sir Richard. "It would be my honor if you were to stand by my side while I speak to our people."

He bowed and took her hand.

* * *

"Your Majesty, Prince Arthur," William announced to the woman looking down at all the activity in the courtyard below.

"Arthur," she said holding both of his hands. "I shall miss your company."

"As will we," he answered.

"You will come back to visit us soon?" she asked wrapping her arm into one of his and then walking back towards to the corridor leading out of the castle.

"Only if you promise to warn me of any looming conspiracies before I leave Camelot."

"I promise my next invitation will be a less dangerous affair," she said giggling.

They laughed.

"You'll make a great Queen," he told her as they paused at the top of the stone entrance of the castle.

"As I know you will make a great King. Please give me best to your father."

"I will," he said and they started down the steps.

"Oh and I should hope that you will bring your Guinevere on your visit. I think I would enjoy meeting the woman who has captured your heart."

Arthur smiled and nodded.

They walked over to where Camelot's knights, along with Gawain, Merlin and Sir Richard had gathered to wait for them. Queen Phillippa untwined her arm from Arthur's and then took two confident strides in the direction of his servant. She placed her hand behind his head and pulled his lips towards hers for a deep and lengthy kiss.

"You are always welcomed here Merlin," she said to him as the other men glared at them both.

She shrugged her shoulders and asked, "What?"

Arthur tried to stifle a laugh as Merlin looked on flummoxed though he smiled broadly while Gawain and Sir Richard sent him daggers with their eyes.

"Time to go," Arthur said. Bowing he added, "Your Majesty," and then stepped between Sir Richard and Merlin.

"It was my honor Prince Arthur," he said not really taking his eyes away from the servant until Arthur patted his shoulder and shook his outstretched hand.

They left the happy, waving Queen and her slightly more relaxed Commander of the Bernician army standing outside of the large wooden doors that opened to the castle. Their horses trotted down the narrow streets as the citizen of the kingdom showered them with flowers and praise. They filtered out of the city underneath the large gates and over the massive drawbridge.

"So when are coming back?" Merlin asked.

"We haven't even left yet," Arthur replied.

"I know. I was just planning ahead."

"You really like her, don't you?" Gawain asked next.

"Oh, what? that? That was nothing. We're friends, besides she Queen and I'm just a servant," he answered looking at Arthur.

Arthur just matched his smile.

* * *

**A/N: My little Arthur/Merlin non-slash adventure really turned into a story about Arthur learning a few things about being King and love and friendship. I'll probably make another, hopefully more successful attempt at a true buddy fic at some point. On to my other fics...tata for now.  
**


End file.
